


Valentine's Day Worries

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Arthur!Harry, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, worried Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn’t bother looking up from his work when he hears a faint knock on his door. </p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>The door opens and hisses shut behind his visitor, and Merlin takes a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. </p><p>“What can I do for you, Eggsy?” </p><p>Eggsy is in his civilian clothes, a plain polo and jeans, having just popped over to the manor to collect some paperwork. He kicks at the floor with his trainers.</p><p>“Merlin, ya’ve known Harry a while, yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Worries

Merlin doesn’t bother looking up from his work when he hears a faint knock on his door. 

“Come in.”

The door opens and hisses shut behind his visitor, and Merlin takes a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. 

“What can I do for you, Eggsy?” 

Eggsy is in his civilian clothes, a plain polo and jeans, having just popped over to the manor to collect some paperwork. He kicks at the floor with his trainers.

“Merlin, ya’ve known Harry a while, yeah?”

Merlin can sense that this is going to be a conversation to pay attention to, so he minimises the window on his computer and sits back in his chair, spinning to face the lad. He motions for Eggsy to stop wringing his hands and sit.

“You could say so, yes. We met in the Galahad trials almost thirty years ago.”

“And ya’d consider ‘im ya mate, right?”

“Yes, I would. Eggsy… what’s wrong?”

Eggsy sighs and hunches his shoulders, “well, I was wonderin’ if ya knew how Harry feels about Valentine’s Day? I know some people aren’t really into it.” 

“Is that all?” Merlin says, letting out a breath, “I thought you were going to say something had happened to JB or Mr Pickle what with that kicked puppy look on your face.”

Eggsy's worried look turns into a scowl. 

“Sorry. Well, for the last twenty years, he and I have spent the night at his house, drinking whatever we could get hold of before passing out. We used to do it a lot before our age caught up with us. The few years he’s had a partner over the date, they haven’t tended to do much besides go out for a meal. Though he’s a bit of a peacock as Arthur, Harry isn’t one for grand statements in his personal life.”

“Should I maybe cook somethin’, have a night in, ya think he’d like that?”

Merlin nods, “I think he’d be more than happy with that. If your cooking is as good as your baking, I wouldn’t mind an invite too.” He winks. 

Eggsy laughs.

“Why are you so worried, lad? I’ve never seen you so out of sorts, and over this of all things.”

“S’just… I’ve never really done this Valentine thing before. Think I took a girl to the cinema when I was twelve, but besides that, it wasn’t a big thing in our house when I was growin’ up.“

Merlin sighs and rolls his chair closer to Eggsy. He rests his hand on Eggsy’s knee, “lad, I say this with utmost confidence, Harry will love anything you give him. Hell, you could tell him he’s on morning dog walking duty for a month and he’d fall over himself to do it for you even though he’s an absolute monster before nine and his morning cuppa. He’s absolutely smitten with you, it’s a little bit sickening actually.”

“Ya mean I coulda been havin’ lie ins all this time? I know what I’m askin’ for fer my birthday.”

Merlin snorts, “think you’ve got it sorted now?”

“Yeah, cheers Merlin. A night in’ll be nice, I reckon.”

“I’ll make sure you’re taken off the rota for the night as well, it’s about time you both had some time off. Try not to think about it too much, you have to enjoy yourself as well. ” He gives Eggsy’s knee one last squeeze, “now, out of my office. I _was_ in the middle of reading some blueprints for Lancelot.”

: :

When Eggsy hears the front door open a few nights later, followed by the sounds of Harry removing his shoes and coat, he quickly checks over all the pots and pans on the cooker and leaves them to simmer. 

“Eggsy?” Harry eventually calls.

“’m in the kitchen, babe.”

He scurries through the archway into the dining room and straightens one of the place mats just as Harry enters the room.

“What’s all this?” Harry asks, placing his bag on the end of the dining room table not covered in place mats. 

Eggsy chews his lip and removes his apron as Harry delicately sniffs the air. 

“Smells delicious, whatever it is.”

“Thanks, wanted to do somethin’ nice for ya since ya always doin’ stuff fer me.”

Harry smiles and pulls Eggsy into his arms for a hug, “thank you, Eggsy. Speaking of, I have a gift for you too. Look in the bag.”

With a questioning look, Eggsy leans in Harry’s arms to peek at his present. Inside he sees an _Adidas_ box and he looks back up at Harry with a curious grin. 

“They’re the ones you’ve been talking my ear off about since November.”

Eggsy plants a kiss on Harry’s lips, smiling when Harry gives his arse a squeeze, “thanks, luv. I was thinkin’ that since Merlin promised that we definitely won’t be called in til at least tomorrow mornin’, ya could do whatever ya wanted with me tonight after dinner.”

Eggsy grins when he feels Harry’s hands start to wander from his arse and push up under his shirt.

“And if ‘whatever I want’ is to eat this lovely dinner and then have a cuddle on the sofa and watch _My Fair Lady_ again…”

“Then if that’s what we’re gonna do, then I’m all yours.”

Harry raises an eyebrow and kisses Eggsy’s temple, “sounds fantastic, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
